


Regrettably Enamoured

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Princess Connect! Re:Dive, Princess Connect! Re:Dive (Anime)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Whenever the protagonist gets hit by a certain mood, he takes Karyl aside for his own relief. Despite her verbal protests, she never tries to stop it. She'd rant and complain, all while preparing her mouth for him. This is just one of those times. (Based on the Game - Main Character is nameless).
Relationships: Momochi Kiruya/Yuuki (Princess Connect! Re:Dive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Regrettably Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since posting. Waaay longer than I thought honestly, but oh well. This has always been a thing on the side after all.
> 
> Very recently I got interested in Princess Connect, and with the Global version of the game coming out about a week ago, I've been playing it every day along with some of my friends. One friend in particular got a certain idea in his head about one of the main girls and from that conversation came this short story that I wrote for him. It ended up a little bit odd but when have I written something that hasn't been even slightly strange? Maybe I'll write more with some of the other characters at some point, or even more for this if I get the desire to write more. We'll have to see. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A small warning before you begin, this story is arguably Dub-Con so read at your own discretion. Also, character names are based on the English translation of the game.

The sun warmed the village of Landsol as it peeked over the mountains far off in the distance. It was rather early in the morning and yet most members of the Gourmet Guild were walking through the sparsely populated streets. Since Pecorine had prior arrangements, Kokkoro and Karyl walked side by side, ahead of their male companion.

"I don't see why we need to get ready for this quest. It's not like we're actually doing it anyway, right?" Karyl threw her hands out as she sighed, glancing towards Kokkoro beside her.

"Lady Pecorine has already accepted it." Kokkoro stated in her soft voice, turning towards the man walking behind them. "That's alright with you, isn't it, my Lord?" He gave a casual nod, not trying to fight the inevitable like Karyl seemed to always do.

Her feline ears twitched as she got the bad news. "Isn't it really dangerous though?! I don't think we should be doing it, especially if it's just for some gross monster meat! It makes me sick just thinking about it…" Her body shuddered as they turned a corner, heading towards some of the shops they'd need to visit to stock up on items. Her tail twitched in disgust at the very thought of sinking her teeth into the tough meat, despite having regrettably enjoyed similar meals in the past.

Kokkoro shrugged, knowing it would be fruitless to argue against rare food Pecorine had already set her eyes upon. Sooner or later Karyl would pick up on that too, at least she hoped.

There was still a few minutes left of their walk to the shops ahead of them, however Kokkoro felt a tap on her bare shoulder. She looked back at the man she dutifully called her 'Lord' and instantly knew what he was getting at. "Understood, my Lord." She nodded and scanned the streets as he moved towards Karyl, grabbing her hand and leading her into the alley they were passing by.

Karyl's heart skipped a beat at the sudden touch, but once she realised where she was being led, her emotions became conflicted. The alley wasn't dirty, but it certainly didn't see much light in between two multi-story buildings, and honestly served little purpose as there was no trash bags or boxes for storage stashed here. However her conflicted emotions were not about the state of the alley, but his purpose for bringing her here.

She felt his hands on her shoulders as she glanced behind her and saw Kokkoro standing guard, that's when she could confirm to herself what was about to happen. His hands suddenly pushed her down, making her legs give out and forcing her to drop down to her knees. "H-hey! I-Is now really the time for this?!" She protested, glaring up at him, but he didn't seem phased by her outburst. Instead, his hands began fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants, getting closer and closer to exposing himself directly in front of her face.

Karyl's cheeks began turning red as she saw his underwear and the outline of his growing bulge. She had seen it plenty of times before, and seeing it was the least of what she'd done with it, yet her body still heated up and her face turned bright red every time. "W-Why do you think I should be doing this anyway?! I never asked for it. You can't just lead me into an alley, or call me over to your bed and just expect me to open my mouth or spread my legs for you every time! Or anytime really!" She ranted, yet not looking away from his bulge. Her posture seemed to perk up slightly when one of his hands dipped into his underwear and gripped his own cock. Her breathing halted for a moment until his fat cock was pulled out from its fabric prison.

She felt her heart flutter as her eyes stared at the thick cock occasionally throbbing out in the open. It was so lewd of her to be staring it down, especially in a semi public setting like this, but she couldn't move her eyes away. Yet her ranting continued. "I never even said I wanted to be treated like this. In fact, I don't even know how this started, but I think it's time it stops! I have better things to do than follow you around and bend over when I suit your fancy!" Despite her protests, she was beginning to lean forward, her lips nearing the tip of his cock. She couldn't stop thinking about how thick he was, and how warm his cock always feels when in her mouth, pushing towards her throat.

"Is anything I'm saying even getting into that thick skull of yours?! I don't nehd tuh beh dohing thish!" Her words began to slur as something entered her mouth. Without him even guiding her, she began to wrap her lips around his fat cock and started sucking all on her own. Even mid sentence, she was too drawn to his cock to protest any longer.

He gasped and let out a soft moan as the warmth of her mouth washed over every inch she graced. Having his hot cock on her tongue, trying to take it further and further each time her head bobbed, and hearing his gentle moans and light gasps, her panties were getting wetter by the second. Taking him halfway, she felt a strong throb against her tongue that sent a power wave of pleasure down her spine and right to her core. It was strong enough that she got a little scared by it and pulled back, deciding to focus on the tip for a moment instead.

She found slight joy in focusing on his tip, not that she would ever admit it. Using her tongue to swirl around and observe just how much his body tensed with every lap she made; one of the skills she'd managed to pick up from the many times this type of situation had been thrust upon her in the past. The way his breathing hitched when her lips tightened around the head of his fat cock made her body feel just as good as he did. If she threw away her pride, she would likely master this, but that wasn't something she'd ever consider.

Karyl pulled away from his cock, a loud popping sound coming from her lips which only served to redden her cheeks upon hearing the erotic noise. She took a second to breathe as she looked up at him. "I can't believe you're enjoying such a disgusting act, in public no less!" She spat, right before her lips pressed against the tip of his cock. The saliva had been spread along most of his cock, and surprisingly, she had little issue with the mess at this stage.

She peppered a few more kisses over his cock, something she absolutely refused the first time this situation had occurred, claiming that kisses were too pure for such a vile thing, all while preparing to spread her lips around his cock. Whether or not she saw the flaws in her logic, he didn't know, and honestly didn't care to know as either way, she was enjoying it more than she ever let on.

The kisses continued down his cock, moving along the underside until her lips kissed his balls. She didn't stop there however, and as the kisses carried on they gradually became sloppier. Adding more saliva and opening her lips wider, she eventually began licking as well. The light moans that were growing louder from above gave Karyl more than enough encouragement to continue.

She was gentle, caressing each one with care before her lips enveloped one side and suckled as if she'd been doing this for years. Her right hand was stroking the cock above, using her own saliva as a perfect lubricant to really get his pleasure swelling. And it was working wonders. His cock was throbbing like mad, from the steady wet strokes of her hand pumping along his impressive length, to the downright indecent way her lips and tongue pleasured his balls, he was in heaven.

Precum was beginning to leak from his tip, steadily mixing in with her saliva as she continued to make his cock throb in her hand. Her mind was continuing to get carried away, beginning to focus on how each time his cock throbbed in her hand, her body would shiver just as hard. Just the heat of his cock was making her body crave him more and more. His soft moans encouraged her to get dirtier and more bold with her actions, despite her words claiming that this was against her will and she would never do this otherwise.

She gently used her tongue to toy with his left ball for a few seconds longer before placing one more kiss then pulling away. Karyl smacked her lips together, feeling just how much saliva was coating them and feeling terribly lewd because of it. "Seems like that's one of your weak points." He wasn't sure if her cheeks could get any redder, but her tail was slowly waving back and forth behind her back. "Or are you just so perverted that anything I do will set you off? Gross either way…"

Again, she betrayed her own words and tone of disgust by wrapping her lips around his tip and taking in the taste of his precum. She didn't say a word about the taste, but even Kokkoro could hear her suddenly moan as her head bobbed down further. Within seconds she was back to where she was at the beginning, taking a good portion of his length with every motion.

After a mere minute of this and 'secretly' enjoying the light taste of his precum, she felt a hand lay on her head and before she knew it, her lips were around the base of his cock. Her eyes watered as his cock clogged her throat. With her nose squished against his pelvis, his scent clouded her brain. This single act of demeaning dominance made her thighs quiver and the wetness between them grow tenfold.

Despite her earlier protests and current gags, she was thoroughly enjoying this, yet she tried her best not to show it. Simultaneously her mind was telling her off for being so weak and accepting all of his disgusting, filthy acts, yet another voice in her head was in ecstasy, lapping up every bit of lewd desires that rattled around her head. The voice was asking for her to be used, for much more of his precum, no, the full thing, and just for more and more and more of everything.

Her heart raced alongside the erotic voice inspiring her to let loose and follow those desires. She couldn't concentrate, but perhaps that was because her breathing was becoming shallow and faint. Her head being jostled around and treated like a mere toy as he used her mouth exactly as he wanted.

Kokkoro was still standing guard, trying her best not to look back towards the loud noises of gagging and gasping despite how interested she was in it. Meanwhile, Karyl was beginning to lose her grip on the present as her saliva bubbled out from the sides of her mouth, stretched around his cock. Her whole body was loving this, but her consciousness was fading, evident by the lack of focus in her glistening tear-filled eyes. He didn't seem to care all that much as he slammed her head back down, forcing his cock further into her tightening throat as intoxicatingly hot cum suddenly began to pump down her throat. It didn't go down as easy as water by any means, but she had no choice except letting it flow down.

More tears formed from the intrusion in her throat, falling down her flushed cheeks. Her tail curled as he pushed her head back, letting his cum now grace her tongue and make a mess of the inside of her mouth. The sheer amount of it was making her see double, the world around her turning on its head. Then before she knew it, he quickly pushed her back down to stretch her lips thin around his base once more. Her abrupt gag brought cum spilling out her nose, making her body quiver and managing to overwhelm any sense left even moderately working. He was cumming far more than he usually did; proof that Karyl's mouth did incredible wonders for him.

He was breathing erratically as he gradually pulled out of her mouth, shooting off a few more shots, weaker than before but still making more of a mess on her lips, nose, and cheeks. Large globs of saliva mixed with his strong seed overflowed from her mouth, dripping down her chin. She was still making lethargic motions as if she were still sucking his cock, her brain lagging behind the present. She looked like a mess, but the sight alone made him think about going again.

"My Lord, it's getting busier on these streets. More people are beginning to appear in this area. Perhaps we should move along soon, i-if that's alright with you, of course." Kokkoro spoke up, slowly approaching with her back still to them. "I can help clean up Karyl." Karyl wasn't focusing much on anything, yet she could feel her embarrassment rising. He hadn't realised, but Karyl reached climax when he began filling her throat with his inebriating seed. It was so embarrassing to cum from giving oral to a man she often pretended to only tolerate, especially his perverted whims, and then having the cute and loyal Kokkoro clean her up afterwards was just another layer on top of that. She couldn't refuse though, she didn't have another option nor the strength to do so. She felt bad about her predicament, but she knew she had wanted it despite her earlier ranting. She couldn't say no to him or his cock. It was regrettable, but true.


End file.
